Pillows, Pillows Everywhere
by Aswen
Summary: Legolas and Venea have a pillow fight and Aswen gets involved, but when the King of Mirkwood, Tharanduil himself arrives on the scene, things take an unexpected turn.


Pillows, Pillows Everywhere

Summary: Legolas and Venea have a pillow fight and Aswen gets involved, but when the King of Mirkwood, Tharanduil himself arrives on the scene, things take an unexpected turn.

Disclaimers: In this story I only own the characters of the council members and Legolas' personal servant. All the characters you recognise from The Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Aswen and Venea belong to Venea, who invented these characters, based on us, for her story, A Star out of Reach.

Pillows, Pillows Everywhere

"Argh!" The shout was followed closely by a muffled "Oomph" The noises where coming from Venea's room, so I hurried in that direction. Knocking softly I waited for a few moments, until I heard what sounded like a muffled curse and opened the door a fraction. What I was faced with didn't surprise me one bit. Pillows where everywhere, with feathers slowly floating to the ground. The scene on the bed didn't surprise me either. Legolas was knelt above Venea, holding her face down by the shoulders as she struggled furiously and kicked at him.

"What set you off this time?" I asked quietly.

"He called me fat!" Venea muttered.

"I did not," Legolas replied. "I simply said you had put on a little weight." I just shook my head, Legolas may be the heart throb of Middle Earth, but he knew nothing about women.

"Aswen, a little help would be nice here!" Venea's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I said nothing but looked down, there where three pillows near my feet. The first one hit Legolas full in the face, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The second one I threw to Venea and the third was in my hand as we launched a double attack towards the sorry looking Prince.

King Tharanduil was looking for his son. He and Legolas where due to be in an incredibly boring council meeting and The King was not sorry for the small reprieve he had been given to find his son. Although he was glad for the reprieve, Legolas would have to be spoken to, punctuality was not one of his strong points. He stopped walking as he realised what he was hearing. He could hear loud laughter and even a random scream every now and again.

"What on Middle Earth…?" The King whispered quietly to himself as he hurried to his son's rooms and opened the door

"Oomph" We all turned towards the door to find Kind Tharanduil sat on the floor looking very undignified with his hair ruffled and Legolas' pillow on his lap, having missed my head by inches as I ducked.

"Father," Legolas breathed "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you where there, I…" his rambling was cut off as his pillow hit him in the face.

"Sorry Legolas, but that rambling was getting annoying. Now where, were you?" We all looked at each other and back at the King. Then I walked to the bed and shrugged.

"This will be funny at least." I sighed.

"What will be?" Legolas asked.

"This." I answered, throwing my pillow to the King and filling the Prince's mouth with the feathers of one I picked up off the bed. Legolas stood up slowly, coughing feathers. He glared at his father, who was laughing helplessly.

"Father, whose side are you on?"

"Yours," he answered simply, sending Venea flying onto on of the chairs with a well placed hit to the back of her head. She got up slowly, using the hand I held out to her. We looked at each other and then at the male occupants of the room, Venea at Legolas and me at the King, who both stopped laughing immediately.

Then all hell broke loose.

Thirty minutes later half of Thranduil's council was making its way to the Prince's suite, they had already looked in the King's and hadn't found any sign of the missing royals.

"I hope we find them soon" said council member Ornthang, "this meeting on the correct way to farm parsley really is important, it just doesn't taste right as it is now." Some of the council members nodded their, others rolled their eyes.

"I hope the King find that..." Council member Imladdur stopped as a loud shout, followed by just as loud laughter issued from the door they had been headed for. Council member Giliathtir cautiously moved towards the door and knocked softly. When they received no answer the council members swung open the door and stopped in shock. The King and Prince where on the floor, covered in feathers, having been thoroughly beaten in the obvious pillow fight by the females who now had large smiles on their faces as they garnered apologies from the Royals.

Council member Annonel turned to the other members of the council.

"I think we need to help the King and Prince here," he said. The others agreed, all except council member Ornthang.

"What about the parsley?" He moaned.

"You worry about parsley?" Council member Dûrloth asked, "The pride of the Crown is at stake!" Ornthang agreed to help and picked up two discarded pillows that had fallen close to the door.

I stumbled forward, taken totally by surprise as I felt the impact of a pillow on my back. I landed rather ungracefully on the floor and saw that the same had happened to Venea, looking towards the door we saw council members Giliathtir and Annonel helping The King and Legolas from the floor. Venea and I looked at each other and then started throwing pillows, cushions and even a teddy bear at the council members. It wasn't long before the pillow fight was a free for all.

"Dinner is served," said Forodcir, one of Legolas' personal servants, knocking on the door and letting himself in. If he was shocked at the scene in front of him he didn't show it. Instead he cleared his throat loudly and ducked a pillow sent his way by one of the royals.

"My Lords," he said, seeing the King and Legolas' golden hair first, "Council members, he added, bowing slightly, "and ladies," he said, finally noticing Venea and I who where in a corner picking feathers out of our hair, "dinner is ready when you are." He finished quietly closing the door behind him.

Back in the Prince's rooms the King, Prince, Princess, council members and I looked at each other and then fell into hysterical laughter, we all looked ridiculous.

The King and the Prince were sure that when the people found out about this, they would have many questions to answer, but for now they didn't care. For Thranduil the look of his usually calm, collected council members covered in feathers was too much. For Legolas it was the sight of his father, the King of Mirkwood, sat in a halo of feathers laughing hysterically that set him into laughter himself.

The End


End file.
